War Prayer
by SuperSaiyanFox
Summary: A boy's parents are killed by a falling fighter jet and he is forced to live with his alcoholic uncle and live through a war.
1. Chapter 1 Just A Child

**_Chapter 1 - Just A Child_**

I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies. But I remember how they built a cannon to destroy them. And in turn how that cannon brought war upon us. War was an abstract idea. As a child I only saw it as something that was happening in some far away land. Until, that final day of summer:

One day while on my way to school I looked up at the skies. A sound like distant thunder. In the blue skies far above me contrails drew dizzying circles around like some crazy Waltz. A battle in the beautiful skies far away. I could not tear my gaze away from them. One plan flew out of the sky spewing orange flames and to crash by the cape . . . the same cape where my family lived. The victor circled around the area to confirm the kill. And on his craft there was a large number thirteen emblazoned in yellow. I will never forget this. The allies retreated across the ocean before the onslaught of the enemy.

I ran to the top of the hill to view the tragedy. High swirling flames of red surrounded my house. My father's truck and mother's car were still parked in the grass. That meant they hadn't left for work yet. I sat down and just stared at the grass.


	2. Chapter 2 Everything Changed

**_Chapter 2 - Everything Changed_**

The war seemed to unfold in the blink of an eye. I don't remember exactly when the forces from 'the West' occupied my town. I was to busy scanning the skies day after day, waiting for Yellow Thirteen to reappear.

Before I knew it everything changed. The language they taught us at school, our friendly local sheriff disappeared and was replaced by foreign MPs. In the beginning some people tuned in to secretly broadcast from north point on their parabolic antennas, but as time passed the broadcast no longer came in. maybe the satellites were destroyed. 

All non-military computer networks were shut down. Gasoline was rationed to civilians. Though, we lived in the twenty-first century we were reduced to using crystal radios and horse-drawing carts.

I moved in with my uncle in town who used to be a taxi driver. Out of gasoline and out of work, my uncle did nothing but to drown his self in drink. I earned my keep by playing the harmonica at the town bar. The one thing I was good at. I played for soldiers in exchange for their charity and spare change and used the money to support my uncle and myself.

My uncle trash talked to the barkeep that catered to the enemy soldiers. But he never refused the money I brought home. As for myself I had a crush on the barkeep's only daughter who was a little older than me. 

Another day passed, yet still no sign of fighter plane Yellow Thirteen in the skies above our town.

It was Saturday morning. I was sitting on the hill by the cape were I used to live. The sun was shining hard when I heard the powerful engine of fighter jets behind me. I turned around. Finally after searching all day. There were four of them flying across the skies above the town. I took peered and squinted, but could not tell whether Yellow Thirteen was among the plans or not.

I ran to the center of town. By the time I got there they were already gone. It seemed like I was never going to find Yellow Thirteen. 

Later that day I went to the bar to play. I didn't get much money. I guessed it was because the soldiers were off fighting. On my way home someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and someone hit my right in the cheek. I stumbled backward and the man ran off. I couldn't see him because it was too dark. I checked my pocket. My money was gone. In all though I didn't really mind since most people weren't doing as well as my uncle and I were.

I walked into the crammed, stuffy house we lived in. My uncle yelled, "Were the hell's that money, boy?" I told him the story, but he didn't believe me. He slapped me and said I spent it on drugs. Then he went back to drinking. I went to my room, which was actually just half of a mattress behind a curtain in the kitchen.

Thinking about the war was all I did now a day. I didn't have anything to do. I didn't have any possessions except clothes and silver watch my dad gave me. We couldn't afford television or even electricity. Simply put: Life wasn't easy.

3


	3. Chapter 3 I'd Finally Found Him

**_Chapter 3 - I'd Finally Found Him_**

One night a spirited group made their way to the bar. They chased out the solid army grunts and commandeered the place. Even I knew who they were. The patch on their sleeve was the mark of the proud air force. 

A loudmouth middle-aged man went around announcing each pilot's results for the day and his running kill record. For those who exceeded five kills a thorough toasting and soaking followed. I believe it was a custom to call a pilot an Ace once he shot down five planes.

After completing the days review the same guy, the squadron agent, went on to announce: "And now for our leader's results!" Everyone turned around to look at the quiet man who sat alone strumming a guitar. I found myself drawn to the music of this guitar. "Yellow Thirteen bagged three more today! Bringing his knew tally up to sixty-four kills."

With a tentative smile the man turned to me and asked me to accompany him with my harmonica. I brought it up to my lips and he started a new song.

I'd finally found him. But by some fluke it was my father's favorite song. The one he used to play at the end of each day.

I didn't say anything about the incident. I didn't know how they would react. Whether they would laugh or feel sympathy. When it started to get dark, just like always, I headed back to the cramped house of my uncle's.

The first thing out of my uncle's mouth was, "Give me the money kid." I handed it to him - only half of it though. I always kept half of it so I could try and by us food. Because as soon as my dear uncle received any money he bought drink.

I went out on the tiny little porch. I kicked little pebbles by my feet away. Then I heard a sound. A loud roaring sound. The sound of fighter jets. I looked up and saw the Then looked back up and the aircraft were soaring away when suddenly more aircraft come out of the skies chasing them.

Although I am old enough to know to go in the bomb shelter or a basement right now I run toward the direction of they are heading. It was a dogfight. The jets were flying all around in random paths. Just as I reached the edge of the town. I see a something come off of one of the aircraft. A missile. It left a trail behind it. Heading toward another aircraft, but the pilot's moves were to swift and he avoided it. The missile was heading my way.

I ran as fast as I could down the road. I didn't make it very far by the time it hit. The building it hit exploded into pieces. Debris was flying everywhere so I took cover and ran into an alleyway. I was scared to death and ran to the bomb shelter.

4


End file.
